


Encore, Instance.

by Rie (afterschoolnyavigators)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Also I’m one day late but it’s still the 14th somewhere!, But I was too lazy to put all the Takumi & __ tags, I don’t know where but somewhere!!!!!, I hope it's not too angsty?, It’s mostly about takumi and his family!, M/M, There is l e o k u m i but it’s until the end!, This is a birthday fic!, hi i love takumi, hopefully the fact that this is tagged as only leo/takumi wont deceive anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterschoolnyavigators/pseuds/Rie
Summary: At some point, Takumi grew bored of his birth’s celebration. Every year, it was just repetitive.He began to wonder if his family made the celebration out of love or out of duty.But it was foolish to even think that, right?





	Encore, Instance.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was rather rushed so I gotta apologize for that first thing. But!! It's best boy's birthday!! I want him!! To be happy!! And know he’s so appreciated!! I had to do something for him!! That being said I hope you don't think it sucks, because I sure think it does!!1!1!1!1!1!!11! (insert shades emoji here).

The fourteenth day of the 12th month, the day in which the second prince of Hoshido was birthed _._

Takumi had grown to dread that day.

That wasn’t something he could easily tell his family, much less his retainers, who appeared to consider that their liege’s birth was just as important as, say, a grand _shogatsu_ festival. After all, they went through all the trouble of preparing something for him. How could he ruin that for them?

It was not that he didn’t appreciate their efforts to celebrate his birthday. He liked the attention he received, he really did. He liked having a banquet made just for him, even if he avoided long conversations as most as he could. He liked receiving gifts not only from those close to him but even from the townsfolk. He liked waking up and being greeted with wishes for his wellbeing and congratulations first thing. He liked having his retainers shower praise at him, even more so than normal. He liked how his siblings acknowledged him on this day; how Ryoma would give him one of his famous motivational speeches, how Hinoka would take him on a ride on her Pegasus, and how Sakura would even make a  _koto_ recital for him. Most of all, he liked how his mother, Queen Mikoto, would give him all her time that day. He liked feeling special, feeling loved.

But that was exactly his problem: it was never different.

The day would always start with the servants congratulating him (after Oboro and Hinata, who probably made who congratulated him first into a competition), it came to such a point that he even memorized the words they would say to him – _“Lord Takumi, it is your birthday today, is it not? I give you my utmost felicitations and wish happiness and health for you today and for the rest of your days.”_  Well, something like that. Sometimes the wording would differ, but it was always the same message; it became predictable.

Then, walking towards the dining room as even more servants congratulated him with the exact same message, he would be greeted by an empty room, in which his family would appear shortly after shouting “Happy birthday Takumi!”, while singing a birthday song. Breakfast would then begin, with everyone eating Queen Mikoto’s homemade miso soup –Takumi’s favorite meal. 

His mother and siblings would then spend some time with him, simply talking. The most popular theme of conversation appeared to be ‘Takumi’s tales as a child’, which more than a conversation, was a competition of who could remember an anecdote of a younger Takumi that could make him the most embarrassed. Some retainers that knew him since a tender age joined in the “game” as well. Needless to say, Orochi normally was the one to come up with the most embarrassing story. He even remembered them all: _Takumi used to sleep with a cute little doll! He even gave it a name!_ or _Little Takumi here used to be scared of so many things! He kind of reminded me of a newborn fawn with the way he trembled as he walked._ He’d sometimes have to cover his own retainers’ ears so that they didn’t think any less of his “coolness”, as they said.

He’d get mad at them for so casually spitting his childhood secrets, of course, but decided to humor them anyways; he appeared to be especially sensitive on that certain day, after all. And the reason why was the words of his family. They would tell him just how important to them he is at any moment they could. Takumi did not like to admit it, but sometimes he could feel tears welling up as they kept saying it, which he dried as soon as he felt them.

Just as expected, Oboro and Hinata would go overboard with the preparations. _“Everything must be perfect for Lord Takumi!”,_ he could hear them shout from miles away. And make sure everything was perfect they did. They’d be the first ones to wake him up, and the first ones to congratulate him. They’d follow him all day, even around town, definitely not forgetting to announce his presence wherever they went.

After receiving gifts from just about the whole capital (of which only a few he actually liked, but he wasn’t going to mention that fact anytime soon to the citizens, and just gave them his thanks), he’d return to Shirasagi to practice his archery, as usual. The only difference from every day is that this time he had a small audience formed by Sakura and his retainers. They would clap and cheer him every time his arrow even did as much as fly through the air. 

Hinoka would then appear, taking Takumi for a ride in her pegasus. Flying over Takumi’s favorite places and landscapes; it always managed to leave him speechless. They would arrive just in time for the banquet. Where Ryoma would give a speech, and Sakura would play the  _koto._ All the while Queen Mikoto stood next to him, giving him a smile that would speak to him more so than words. 

It was special, right? They did it because they cared, right?

Then how could he even tell them he was bored of it? They would surely be saddened to hear that. Or perhaps, they would be relieved to know they don’t have to keep putting the effort? 

No, that’s impossible, Takumi thought. It _was_ special. They _did_ care about him. He believed even thinking something like that was an offense to his entire family, who went through all the trouble of doing something for him. 

Yet... there was something in him that couldn’t shake that feeling that his celebration was more of a forced duty than anything. Something that was simple done just because it always has.

The fact that it was repeated must mean everyone else is bored of it, he thought. Then again, celebrations like that were made for all the royals anyway. Perhaps it was just tradition, and he was overthinking everything. 

How foolish... 

As he recollected that day’s events on his mind, Takumi sank into his futon. There really was no need to think such things, was there? 

Having vented his frustation to himself, he found out just how stupid even thinking that way was. 

December 14th had come and gone, just like every year.

 -

But then it changed.

War had broken out, Queen Mikoto had died, their lost sibling Corrin made their reappearance, and Hoshido had found an unexpected ally in a country once a foe ーNohr. 

After the grieving and the suffering of a country’s ruler lost, Takumi suddenly found himself playing chess with the youngest prince of Nohr and holding tea parties with their youngest princess. The Takumi from the past would have certainly killed him for being a friend of any “Nohrian scum”. 

And so came his birthday again.

With the war going on, Takumi had already forgotten it. He wasn’t expecting any congratulations. And he definiely wasn’t expecting both his family and the Nohrian royal family, along his retainers, to be standing outside his tent as soon as he woke up. 

“Congratulations, Takumi!” they exclaimed in unison, getting only a frightened gasp from the archer in return. 

“Gods, what is this now?” He rubbed his eyes, “The sun hasn’t even appeared yet and you’re all ready? What’s going on?”

They all giggled. 

Sakura spoke first, “Big brother, did you forget?”

”Today is your birthday, dummy! The whole army knows about it!” Elise said, completing Sakura’s sentence.  

Takumi blinked. He realized he didn’t even remember what day it was. In an attempt to not embarass himself, he said, “Of... of course I knew that! You’d think I forget my own birthday?!” 

None of them bought it.

”Lord Takumi never forgets anything at all! His memory is the best of the land!”

“Even without me or Hinata reminding him! He would never forget something as important as this!” 

Well, save for his retainers. 

-

His celebration that year wasn’t as refined or well-planned as the other years. 

Yet that made it special for him.

Corrin’s army gathered in the mess hall, all eating miso soup that was made especially for that. 

Takumi couldn’t help but feel saddened while eating it, being reminded of his mother. But that feeling soon dissappeared as his siblings decided to attack him by surprise with a group hug. 

Elise, having noticed it, suddenly exclaimed “I want to join in too!” and ran to join the hug. Camilla joined after, since she always loved giving hugs. Leo, reluctantly, joined in as well, after being pestered by Elise. Xander, who just watched the scene before him, decided to then simply pat the silver-haired boy’s head, as to not be left out. As soon as everyone pulled away, Oboro and Hinata came running to give Takumi another hug as well. 

He was happy. 

Perhaps he couldn’t be any happier. 

Everyone cheered, the whole army. Such a heartwarming moment wouldn’t come unnoticed. 

Uncomfortably shifting among the people and the noise, Leo approached Takumi.

“Things like this prove to be perhaps too much for me.” Leo said “It’s quite noisy in here. Mind if we step outside? There is something I’d like to give you.” 

Takumi smiled at his best friend, “Alright.” 

Having left the mess hall, Leo lead Takumi to below the Cherry Blossoms growing in Corrin’s castle. 

“It’s weird,” Takumi pointed out “In Hoshido, these trees won’t blossom by this time of the year. But here, they are always at full bloom.” 

Leo nodded, “It certainly is beautiful.” tapping Takumi’s shoulder to grab his attention, he then added, “I believe it is the perfect place to give you this.” He took out a small box from his pocket “A gift.” 

“Ah, thanks Leo. But I barely even remembered today was my birthday, it really isn’t necessa....” He opened the box, and then forgot what he was even a saying.

A ring. 

Takumi looked at for a while, until he finally looked at Leo once again. He noticed the faint trace of pink on his cheeks.

”You may view this present as any way you want.” Leo said, trying to remain composed “Mayhaps as a symbol of friendship.. o-or..” 

That look on Leo’s face,

Takumi really couldn’t ask for a better present. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy, guess who is a day late for the Takumi Party™. I made something at least, though!! I apologize for the ooc and whatnot. You know, all that stuff.  
> Welcome to the fates universe where you spend four (4) battles with someone, give them a ring, and suddenly realize you love each other.  
> Hopefully this wasn’t too confusing to read. Look forward for some *COUGHS* leokumis in the future because those 3000000 fics I have planned better get finished or so help me. I promise I'll make something better next time!! Or well, I’ll try to! Thanks for reading my terribly rushed writing~


End file.
